Wilted Wings
by QuiteRightToo
Summary: Tragedy strikes and our family of squints work together to heal their wounded hearts. Bones/Booth pairing with a lot of Parker. Set after season five, but before season six.
1. Wilted Wings

**This is a little darker than my other ****_The Partnership in the Tourism_**** but here we go, hope I don't muck it up to badly. There is Parker so I feel like it evens out a little.  
BBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Parker did you have fun today?" Drew asked from driver's seat of the car as they speeded through the night towards their home after an outing together as a family.

Parker Booth looked up from his handheld game and nodded, "It was lots of fun Drew, thank you for taking me along."

"Of course buddy." Drew said with a smile, after years of dating his mother he'd really gotten to know and like his almost son, not that he wanted to take the title away from Seeley Booth.

"I'm glad you had fun Parker." Rebecca said turning towards him from the passenger seat in the front, "I love you son."

"I love you too mom." Parker said with a smile before turning back to his game, the light was turned down to the lowest setting so it would distract Drew while he was driving in the dark. Parker watched his characters move across the screen with ease having played the game numerous times before. Parker saw out of the corner of his eye that there was a blinding white light filling the car. The light was quickly gone replaced by darkness and everything was a blur, there was a scream and the sound of breaking glass before he was rained on by hard pieces of something he wasn't sure of. After that there was only darkness.

**BBBBBBBB**

Seeley Booth was going over training maneuvers with the younger generation of soldiers before him when he got the call. One of the privates walked over to the training session something that most wouldn't do, Sergeant Booth was one of those people who liked things done and done right and didn't take kindly to interruptions. "Serge." The private said respectfully, "Satellite phone for you."

Surprised Booth ordered his men to keep training and took the phone with a nod of thanks, "Booth."

"Booth." Dr. Camille Saroyan's voice came over the phone, "Thank God, Booth…"

"Cam?" Booth asked to clarify that it was really her, and not just his imagination playing tricks on him, "Is Bones okay?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath before she replied, "As far as I know she's fine, but I'm calling about Parker, Booth, there was an accident." Booth felt his weight shift but didn't feel or hear the thud as he fell back against the building behind him drawing the attention of his men, "He's okay, in the hospital has a few bumps and bruises and a broken arm, but he's otherwise okay. But Booth…Rebecca and Drew…they didn't make it."

"No." he said hoarsely although very glad that his son had made it out alive it was terrible that his ex and her partner were gone, that his son had lost a family. "Oh God, Cam have you seen him?"

"I'm not family so they wouldn't let me in at first, but when I told them the situation they let me in for a few minutes, he hasn't woken up one of the bumps on his head knocked him into a coma, but they don't think it's a real one, just one of those ones that people go into to help them recover. He's had a serious trauma to the head, but they say it isn't anything to worry about." Camille said using little words so she wouldn't overexcite the agent with scary sounding medical terms when he was so far away from his son unable to do anything or be there.

"But he'll be okay? Swear it Cam, he'll be okay." He replied heartbroken.

"He'll be fine, is there any way you can make it home?" she asked.

Booth looked around him, his men had stopped their training but at his pointed look they returned to their practicing, "I don't know, but I'm going to do everything in my power to come home for my son." He said, "I don't care what you have to do, if anything changes you find a way to contact me Cam, you find a way." And with that he hung up the phone hanging his head for a moment he collected his thoughts. Looking back towards his men he ordered one of the others to take over before going to find out who he had to talk to, to be able to go home and tend to his family.

**BBBBBBBBBBB**

"Isn't it exciting Dr. Bones?" Daisy Wick said for the umpteenth time since they arrived in the Indonesian Islands almost four months ago, "We're going to be part of something so big." She said as the group of scientists made their way back to the camp.

"I know Miss Wick, I'm glad to that we're here, but maybe we can keep the excitement down to a minimum." Brennan replied and wasn't surprised when there were noises of agreement around them. Coming into the camp the group was met by a somber looking camp employee who was in charge of the belongings while the group was at the dig site, "Dr. Brennan." The employee said, "I have a message that you're supposed to call a Dr. Camille Saroyan when you get in."

Brennan nodded thinking that her shower would have to wait, and found herself longing for a real shower and not the quick shower that was nothing more than some piping and a shower curtain in the middle of the campground. "Alright, thank you." She said making her way into the communication tent and picking up the satellite phone, she dialed the familiar number to the Jeffersonian Institute and was relieved when Cam picked up the phone, "Dr. Saroyan it's Dr. Brennan, is everything alright?"

"No Dr. Brennan, I don't know who else to call, Booth is stuck in the army and I know that you have your commitment to the research and expedition that you're doing, but is there any way you can cancel and come home." Came the reply from her boss.

Brennan shook her head knowing that the other woman couldn't see her, "Cam, I'm sorry, but I took sabbatical for a year to do this dig, if there is need for an anthropologist…."

"I'm sorry I got ahead of myself." Cam interrupted, "His parents are gone…It's Parker, there was an accident…"

Temperance cut her off, "Cam I need to go, I need to get my things ready and secure both transport to the airways and from there to home, and I will call you as soon as I can. I'm coming, tell Parker I'm coming." And with that the phone line went dead and Cam breathed a sigh of relief.

Temperance tore out of the communication tent and was rushing towards her own tent that she shared with Daisy, Daisy who was on her bed writing in her journal but stop to chat when her mentor came in, "Is there a body because it's pretty silly to call us from so far away right Dr. Br-"

"Daisy." Brennan cut in gravely, "I'm going home, I have personal business to attend too." She said grabbing a bag and throwing essentials in it, "I'm not coming back, will you please pack up the rest of my items and either bring them home with you or ship them home next time you go into town, none of it is important that I need it right away." She said before closing her bag and throwing the strap over her shoulder, "It's been a pleasure to work with you and I hope you do well."

Not waiting for the reply of the once intern she rushed out of the tent and down to the tent of those in charge of the tent, "I need a ride into town." She said rushing in not caring that she may be interrupting anything, "I have to go home, I'm sorry to cut my trip short, but I have personal business to attend too, there was a death in the family and now there is a little boy who needs me."

"Of course Dr. Brennan." The reply was instant and full of sympathy, it wasn't like the doctor to back out of work that she was so dedicated too, and after having worked with her in the past they couldn't fault her, "I'll have one of the locals drive you into town, by the time you reach town you'll have a seat on the next plane headed home, you might have to take a few planes, but I'll get you there. I'm sorry for your loss."

Brennan didn't really have a connection with Rebecca or Drew but nodded all the same, "Thank you."

The ride into town was fast, not only was the driver told to hurry due to the situation, but also the threat of local gang wars that he had feared for their safety going through the jungle so late in the day. Luckily they made it through without problems and Brennan soon found herself on a plane that would take her to New York, and then a connecting flight that would take her back home.

Once the plain was in the air she pulled out her bag, and dug through it until she found her wallet. Pulling out a credit card she picked up the phone plane and swiped her card through, setting it down on the tray before her knowing there were plenty of calls she would have to make and not caring about the price. The first call she placed was to Cam to get all the details of the accident, the next call was immediately placed to her lawyer and despite the time difference she managed to persuade…threaten…him out of bed and down to his office to get all the paperwork she would need to make everything happen. After that she placed a call to the FBI's lawyer Caroline Julian who stopped grumbling as soon as Bones explained her reason for the late night call and offered her advice and unofficial service to make it happen.

Phone back on the hook she put her credit card away wishing there was some way she could contact Booth to let him know that she was going to help in any way that she could, knowing that he'd called Cam to let her know that it could take up to three months to get his replacement there and trained before he could come home and see his son, his son who lost both a mother and a father figure. His son that really needed his father but no one could hold Booth or the army accountable for the delay in his ability to return home. Brennan tilted her seat back and closed her eyes her strength gone from the day of work, and her adrenaline running thin now that she had a course of action.

She awoke hours later to the flight attendant telling her that they were preparing to land, they'd made it to New York but now she had a little over an hour until she'd reach D.C. again, unloading from one plane and making her way to the next stopping only for a quick bite to eat having a little bit of a delay until her next flight, but soon enough she was on the last plane that would take her home, and take her to the little boy that needed her.

When her plane touched down in D.C. she rushed through the process of getting out of the airport and was surprised to be greeted by Wendell, "Mr. Bray?" she asked stopping next to the intern who had beckoned for her the moment he saw her near the baggage claim.

"Hello Dr. Brennan." He said soberly, "I'm here to drive you wherever you need to go, hospital, home…whichever." He said, using his had to make a motion that said they should go.

Brennan thought about it while they walked to his car, "Is Parker awake yet?" she asked casually.

Wendell shook his head, "He woke up just a bit ago, Cam is with him."

Brennan nodded, "I'd like to go home, I need to get my apartment aired and livable again, and depending on the time, I'll need to go to Booth's as well to get that aired out, but you won't need to help out with that, I'll get my car from the apartment lot."

Wendell shook his head, "I'd like to do whatever I can to help."

Brennan bit her lip, "Well, maybe you could drop me off at my apartment and go to Booth's to do his apartment while I do mine. That way we'll get done in half the time and I can get to the hospital, once I see to Parker I'll need to make a list of things I'll need to would you be willing to go shopping for me, I know it's not something that's on your…"

"Dr. Brennan, I will do anything I can to help out." Wendell said kindly as they made their way out of the airport and down the highway. "I'll do the shopping while you go see our little Booth."

They made the way to her apartment and she hopped out of the car when it stopped in front of the doors leading inside, "Thanks." She called over her shoulder and the door to the apartment building was pulled open by Walter the doorman, "Hello Walter." She called but didn't pause, knowing it was rude but not having the time to care. She took the steps rather than the elevator digging her keys out of her purse and entering her apartment, the air was stale and she hurried to open the windows in all the rooms so it would be breathable again. Knowing she'd be no reassurance to Parker if she wasn't put together she hopped into the shower taking probably the fastest shower all summer which said something considering her last showering place, dressing was a snap and she put on a hint of perfume knowing that her clothes probably had that stale air smell to them too having been in her abandoned apartment.

Brennan grabbed her keys and rushed out of her apartment and down to the parking garage getting into her car and making her way to the hospital, once there she found the main desk, "I'm here for Parker Booth."

"Relation?" The nurse asked.

"He's my partner's son." She said, "My partner is in Afghanistan serving our country and I'm here in his place."

The nurse thought that that probably wasn't the best relation but thought better of it and nodded towards the hallway on the right, "Room 437."

"Thank you." Brennan replied and hurried down the hallway, when she found the room she took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Cam and Parker turned towards the door and Brennan barely took in Cam's relieved expression before focusing on Parker who looked broken, and miserable tear stains down his face but his eyes sparked when he saw her, "Hey Parker." She said softly walking over to the bed and dropping her bag to the floor; she leaned forward sitting on the edge of the bed and gently hugged him, "I'm so sorry Parker."

Parker threw his arms around her, and she winced as his cast hit the bones in her back but didn't pull back, "its not fair Bones." He sobbed into her neck, "Why did my family have to die?"

"I don't know Parker. I don't know." She said tears forming in her own eyes, "I don't know, unfair things happen and we don't know why, I'm so sorry." She said tears falling down her cheeks.

The nurse came in to make sure the newcomer wasn't causing any trouble and was saddened to see the scene in front of her, she bowed her head and stepped back out of the room knowing that the woman wasn't a threat to the child and hoping for healing for all involved.

It was an hour later when Wendell made his way to the hospital room settling in the chair next to Dr. Saroyan, Brennan having shifted her and Parker so she was on the bed next to him, his exhausted body curled into his side. Brennan was chatting quietly with her boss when the intern came in, "Do you have that list for me?" he asked sparking a confused expression from both doctors before Temperance understood his request.

"I do." She said reaching over to the table beside the bed and pulling out a list, "I'm sorry it's so long, but I know that there is no food in the either apartment, I've asked for double of everything I'm not sure where Parker would want to stay but I want to be prepared for whichever he chooses." She said quietly, "If he wishes to go home I assume there would be something edible there for at least a few days."

Wendell nodded, "Hodgins called to say they were coming home tomorrow and would be here if we needed anything. He said if you have any trouble with anything you're more than welcome to throw his name around."

Brennan nodded hoping that it wouldn't come to that, it wasn't something she was a fan of throwing names around, but for Parker's wellbeing she would do anything. "I'm glad they are coming." She said as he took the list and her credit card, "Thank you Wendell."

The intern bobbed his head pocketing the card and the list, "How is he doing…besides the obvious?"

"It's going to be a long process, it would be better if Booth was around to help ease the pain, but with his position in the army they wouldn't let him come without first replacing him so the soldiers were thrown into live action unready." Cam said quietly.

**BBBBBBB**

Booth wiped his brow with a rag and grabbed the satellite phone intent on calling Cam for an update on his son, the last time he spoke to her she was rushed trying to get to the hospital, but his son had woken up, it killed him that he couldn't be there but was glad that someone was there. He'd tried to call Bones but he'd gotten the run around and no one seemed to know if she was in the local town or at the dig site, frustrated at her once again for leaving he'd told the person on the phone to just forget it.

"Hello?" came the frustrated answer from the pathologist on the other end.

"Camille." He said, "How's he doing?"

"Seeley, good, he's doing good." She replied quickly to reassure him, "I'm sorry I'm so…we're trying to deal with the caseworkers trying to take him away since you're not available, we have so many lawyers and government officials calling."

"What do you mean taking him away?" he asked hoarsely he thought there might be problems but if they contacted him or would answer when he called then he could say that he gave Cam permission to watch his son until he was released from duty. "What do I need do?" he asked resisting the urge to run his dusty hand over his face.

"Nothing, Brennan has Miss Julian and her lawyer in a meeting now since you put it in your will that if anything were to happen to you all that she would be Parker's legal guardian…actually if you could get them a copy of your will somehow that would be great." Cam backtracked.

Booth felt like the wind was knocked out of him, "Bones is there?"

Camille nodded knowing that Booth couldn't see her, "I called her after getting off the phone with you and I barely mentioned what happened, only got to mention Parker and she was cutting me off to tell me she had to go make arrangements and she would call me from the plane for all the details. She arrived hours later started issuing out orders from Parker's room and hasn't left his side until the social workers came into play, now she's got Wendell staying with Parker and the rest of us calling everyone we can, Hodgins is trying to throw his money around and Bren has been in and out of meetings all day stopping only to call the hospital to chat with Parker so he knows he isn't alone and that he'll return." The pathologist explained, "From what I hear after she called me for all the details she woke up everyone up that she assumed would be able to help her. She probably has Max on hand to take out the government if she needs." The doctor joked knowing that the anthropologist had a strong sense of right and wrong and wouldn't go that direction.

"Bones is there." He breathed, "Okay, I have a copy of my will in my apartment in the lock box under my bed Bones should have a key to my place somewhere otherwise…"

"She's already had your apartment aired out and the electricity turned back on in case Parker wants to stay there instead of her place, she's made sure both apartments were stocked full of food so when they leave the hospital they don't have to worry. I'll tell her about the lock box but I wouldn't be surprised if the social worker wasn't intimidated into handing Parker over." Dr. Saroyan cut in.

Booth sighed some of the tension leaving his body, "Okay, okay. This is good." He said, and Cam heard someone talking to him in the background, "I have to go Cam anything else?"

"Just…take care of yourself Booth, don't let Parker lose another parent." She said before hanging up the phone.

Booth looked down the at the phone and sighed he wished he could go home and be with his family right now, but he couldn't be more touched that his team of squints had all pulled together, his Bones leading the war to get his son with his family, his squints.

Handing the phone off to the next person who needed it he returned to his current group of soldiers and started their training for the day feeling a little bit hearted knowing that his son had a whole family of people fighting for him when he couldn't. As much as he wanted to get over Bones, as well, he knew that her dropping everything to come to his son's side without even knowing all the details….he felt the feelings he tried to bury rising back to the top and threatening to burst out of his chest.

**BBBBBBBBB**

**So…meh? Review please! I love reviews, now I'm going to go work on the Partnership because I've depressed myself here! Lol.**


	2. Because We Are A Family

**I'm glad to see that you cool cats seem to like this, or are at least curious to see how I make this train wreck happen…and yes I know I was born in the wrong era, because I use terms like 'cool cats', and I dream of a renaissance life. **

**I don't own them, I forgot to add that in the first chapter, but I didn't own them then, and I don't own them now. Take that disclaimer and….  
BBBBBBBBB**

Temperance Brennan was seriously thinking about slapping the man before her, she'd spent the last several hours locked in a debate of sorts trying to prove that Booth would want her to look after his son in his absence. "And I'm telling you, I'm labeled as guardian if something were to happen to Booth, isn't that enough to get temporary custody of his son while his father is serving our country?" she said announce dripping from every other word as she tried to remember to breath and speak calmly like both her lawyer and Miss Julian told her too.

The balding man sitting across from her leaned back as if he knew that she wanted to strike him, and she briefly wondered if that had happened to him in previous meetings, "Ms. Brennan, you're named if Mr. Booth happens to become deceased." He pointed out looking over his copy of her partner's will.

"This is so….so….stupid." the usually calm and collected doctor said in outrage, "Why can't that just go hand in hand with me carrying for him? Can't Booth just call and say that I'm babysitting his son for a few months?"

"A few months…" the man cleared his throat and pursed his lips, "A few weeks isn't babysitting, it's living with and I'm sorry we aren't able to grant you legal rights to do so."

"But she's his partner and she's also registered to foster children, she's a perfect candidate to take care of the boy who knows and loves Dr. Brennan, she's financially able to take care of the child without requesting for help from the government, why wouldn't you want her help?" the FBI lawyer asked crankily, having spent the last twenty-four hours coming up with plans a-z to help her favorite team and their sad problem.

"She is a perfect candidate…"

"Then what is the hold up on making this work?" the lawyer asked again, getting an amused glance from Brennan's personal lawyer who was starting to wonder why he was even in the room.

"As I was saying, she is a perfect candidate, but this is a serious trauma." The man said sitting further back in his chair, "It's just that she isn't set to deal with the psychiatric problems that the boy will no doubt be having."

"Parker." Brennan said, "His name is Parker, Parker Booth, not boy. When I was little my parents abandoned me and I didn't know whether they were alive or dead or what happened, I may not have been with them when they died, but I didn't know what happened to them and that's almost as terrible for a young person to experience. Parker knows and trusts me, he is comfortable being with me, if he needs to see a psychologist I know two who are very good at what they do, they've both done work for the FBI and I can get references. Isn't it better for Parker if he was in an environment where he's comfortable?"

The man shook his head, "While that is ideal, sometimes its better if the child is placed with someone who fits his needs rather than someone he knows."

"That is the most unintelligent thing I've ever heard." Dr. Brennan stood, "What's it going to take to be able to bring Parker home with me?"

Caroline raised her hand, "What if we have the father sign a temporary custody agreement?"

"Booth shouldn't have to do that." Temperance defended her partner, "He should be able to say who watches his child. Rebecca named him father and guardian over Parker in her will, he named me in his will, shouldn't that just carry over to me when Booth is unavailable?"

"We need his permission." The man said.

"Then call him, Mr. Delmount, it's that simple." She crossed her arms.

Balding Delmount shook his head, "It's really not that simple, you can't just call someone who is in the army there are proper channels and procedures that we have to adhere too."

Brennan shook her head, "Alright, well then you go and work your channels, I'm going to go back to the hospital where my partner's son is waiting for me, and I'm going to stay with him, and you'll take him from me over my dead body." She said leaning forward, "And I do mean that." With that she turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

She made it from the conference room, through her lab and into her office before she forced herself to lean against the door frame and take a deep breath.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked walking up to her doorway, "How is it going?"

"They don't think I should take care of him because I don't have a degree in that ridiculous soft science that Sweets does." She said angrily, "What are we going to do if they take Parker away, what if they decide that Booth isn't fit to have his son back when he comes home because he was serving our country?"

"Then they are going to have a fight on their hands." Camille replied easily, "Booth is the best father we have and we're not going to let Parker go to some foster home, you of all people know how bad some of those places can be and if we need to maybe you can argue that side of the story. You know firsthand what it's like to be placed into one of those homes after something terrible has happened; you know how it can turn out."

"Caroline wants to get Booth to sign over custody to me." Brennan admitted wearily.

Dr. Saroyan nodded, "That's not a bad idea, and he obviously can't look after Parker right now, so if he agreed to let you be Parker's legal guardian for the time being then they would have to let Parker stay with you because his father agreed to it."

"What if Booth doesn't agree to it?" She asked thinking of that night not so long ago on at the Hoover building.

"When I told Booth that you were in meetings trying to get his son out of going into the system he kept repeating that you were here and rattling off a list of things that you could do." She stated.

Brennan looked at her in surprise, "He did? Like what?"

Camille waved her hand in dismissal, "Like where to find his will, and about you having a key to get into his place. He's wants his son with you, when he found out you were here his voice changed…like he knew that everything was going to be okay."

She bit her lip, "I don't understand he can't possibly know that everything is going to be okay. I can't even get them to agree that I'm the best option for Parker's care."

Leaning forward, the pathologist placed a comforting hand on the anthropologist's shoulder, "He knows because he believes in you, and we all know that Booth's faith is strong."

Caroline came bounding around the corner a moment later stopping the conversation between the two, "Where have you been, Cherie, walking out of that room like that?"

"I'm needed at the hospital, Wendell is there and it's not his job." Brennan stated plainly, "Besides, I would like to check on Parker's progress and I want him to know that I'm here and not going anywhere."

Caroline nodded, "And you aren't."

The two doctors looked at the prosecutor in confusion, "What do you mean?" Brennan asked, wondering why the other woman was restating what she'd just said.

"Because, while you were marching out of that conference room like a woman on a mission, our boy Booth had the custody papers faxed over. Problem solved, now Mr. Nigel Delmount has to let Parker stay with you." The prosecutor smirked, "I always win Cherie."

Brennan knew that to not be true, but decided to hold her tongue on the issue, "Booth signed parental rights over to me?"

Ms. Julian nodded, "That he did, temporary, but he signed the rights over to you while he is away making you the official guardian of one Parker Booth all you have to do is sign on the dotted line and when the hospital releases the boy you get to take him home, or Booth's home, or Mexico if you want you have the power of parental rights."

Brennan sighed in relief, "I just want to make sure that he's with his family." She said thinking of those in the lab as Booth had once referred to them as a different sort of family, "Thank you Ms. Julian."

The older woman nodded, "You're welcome just make sure you call me a little later in the morning next time." She said before turning on her heel, "Make sure you sign the papers before going to the hospital Cherie." And then she was gone.

Brennan looked over to her boss with a look of wonder on her face, "Booth actually signed the papers." She said with a frown, "I wouldn't think he would want to after…" she trailed off turning a light shade of pink releasing she was musing about the night outside the Hoover building aloud, "I just didn't think he thought I would be good with children, much less his own."

Camille wondered what the doctor was referring to before she changed tactics but let it slide, "Booth knows that if anyone can provide for Parker's wellbeing it's you. You're his partner and he trusts you to make good judgments. We all believe in you Dr. Brennan, and if you have any questions you know that you can come to us."

"Thank you." The anthropologist replied, "I guess I better get back in there and sign those papers before heading over to the hospital, is there anything that you require of me before I go?"

Camille shook her head, "As far as we are concerned you're still on sabbatical, you just worry about taking care of our agent's son and when you come back, you're lab will be here."

Brennan nodded in thanks before taking her leave, first to sign the papers granting her rights to Parker…which were done with a smirk on her face as she handed them over to the slightly annoyed social worker, and then she went straight to her car and drove to the hospital shoulders easing as some of the tension was released from her body. One step down, though she knew that she was getting herself into something big Parker would need a lot of support after all he'd been through, but she would help him in any way she could.

Once at the hospital she nodded in acknowledgment to the nurse on duty at the desk before making her way into her partner's son's room. Wendell and Parker had their heads bent over matching electronic devices and Wendell was groaning, "Man, I can't believe you are beating me."

Parker looked mildly amused and shrugged, "I'm really good at this game." He replied and when he noticed the other presence in the room he turned his attention to Bones with a small smile, "Bones! You're back!"

"Of course I came back." She said making her way to the bed, "Did you think I wouldn't?"

Parker shrugged, "I didn't know." He said quietly, and Brennan thought he might be thinking about his parents and how he'd never see them again.

"Parker, you know how your father and I are partners?" she waited for his nod before continuing, "Well that means that your father trusts me enough to look after you while he makes arrangements to come home, and _that_ means you'll be staying with me until he gets home. Is that acceptable?"

The young teen in the hospital bed nodded, "Thanks Bones, I thought that man was going to make in go into an orphanage."

Brennan shook her head sitting down on the bed next to the young Booth and placed a hand awkwardly on his knee, "Parker you aren't an orphan, your father is away working not gone for good. I want you to listen to me very carefully okay…?" when Parker nodded she continued with a small reassuring smile, "Your father is part of our…" she motioned between her and Mr. Bray who was sitting in the corner trying not to ease drop and failing miserably, he gave up and looked over to them when he saw her motion to him, "…family. He once told me that there are many different types of families and ours is our work family, he's a huge part of it, and that means you are too." She gave him a look to see if he was still following, "That means if something were to happen where we couldn't take care of you, we have our own personal army of scientists that wouldn't let you get taken either."

Parker's eyes widened and he turned to Wendell as if to get more confirmation, Wendell who was apparently dazed at being included in the Squint Family, seeing his mentor's blatant look he cleared his throat and nodded, "Absolutely, we…we're family and we look out for one another." Brennan nodded approvingly and he ducked his head.

Parker looked back to Brennan and gave a small smile, "So I'll never have to go into foster care?"

Brennan shook her head, "Not if any of us can help it, Parker, so the question is, do you want to stay with me in my apartment?"

Parker bit his lip and tilted his head, "I want to stay with you Bones…"

Brennan nodded, rubbing her hand on his knee reassuringly, "But."

Parker sighed, "But, I wish dad were here." He said and lowered his head thinking one of the coolest adults he knew was going to be upset with him.

Brennan patted his knee to get his attention and he looked up meeting her glaze a little shamefaced, "It's okay, Parker, I asked Wendell to make sure your father's place was livable and the refrigerator was stocked, we can stay there if that will make you feel more secure."

Some of the shame left his face and he turned hopeful, "Really? We could stay there and you wouldn't mind?"

Temperance shook her head, "I don't mind, I want you to be comfortable Parker wherever you want to stay is where we will stay, I can pack a quick bag and we'll go to your father's house." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone making a few notes, "I can live in a tent in the middle of the jungle it will be no hardship to stay where you feel safe."

Parker nodded feeling a little better about leaving the hospital, "But we can maybe use your pool sometime? I mean if Dad doesn't come home soon?"

Brennan nodded, "Of course we can go swimming, but we'll have to be extra careful with your cast, Dr. Saroyan was luckily around to tell them to put on a fiberglass with a waterproof coating, but that doesn't mean you can swim like you're used to, we have to be careful how wet it can get."

Parker nodded knowing that she hadn't said no, and it wasn't like he felt up to swimming anyway he just wanted to feel normal, he'd lost is mother but didn't want to think about it. It was hard at night knowing that she would never be in to check on him or kiss him goodnight or say good morning, anything that his mom used to do were done. Tears filled his eyes and he looked away.

Brennan bit her lip knowing that Parker wasn't upset about swimming from her childhood she remembered how easy it was to be talking about one thing and then release that her family was gone and probably never coming back. For Parker it worse knowing that his mother and Drew were deceased as opposed to missing like her parents. Brennan leaned forward and pulled Parker into what her partner liked to call 'guy hugs', "I'm sorry Bones." He mumbled burying his face in her hair.

"What do you have to be sorry for Parker?" She asked rubbing his back with her hand in a smoothing manner, "You had something horrible happen to you Parker, its okay to let it all out, when my parents went missing it was the worst time in my life, but I had the hope that they would come back. Parker you lost your mother and its okay to feel like your world is ending, as long as you don't shut the rest of us out when we tell you that it's not the end."

Parker sighed in her hair, "I know, dad lost his mom and you lost yours…I know that I'll get over it, but it hurts."

Temperance shook her head, "Parker you never get over losing a loved one, but it does become easier. Don't shut people out…that means…if you're feeling sad, you talk to someone you trust, let them know how you are feeling, don't wrestle with your feelings alone."

Parker nodded in her shoulder but didn't raise his head, "I won't stop talking to you, and Bones I love you. Please don't leave me."

And despite knowing she couldn't promise not to leave him in the future because of some horrific unforeseen event, Brennan hugged him tighter and promised, "I won't Parker, I promise, I won't. I love you too."

**BBBBBBBBBBB**

The doctor came in a little later while Wendell and Parker had restarted their electronic battle, Brennan had moved into the other empty chair and was going over files she brought with her making sure she knew everything she needed to know about what rights were given to her regarding Parker's care. She was staring at a copy of the fax sheet of paper stating that Booth was granting her legal rights to his son. After she took off for the other side of the planet after he told her he wanted to take their relationship further she didn't he would ever trust her with something like this. The paper between her hands shook and started to crinkle where she was holding it so tightly like it was a lifeline to her partner.

"Dr. Brennan?" "Bones?"

The two pseudonyms sounded together brought Temperance's attention to the room around her, looking up she noticed the doctor looking at her expectantly and frowned, "I'm sorry?"

The doctor gave her a small smile thinking that maybe this woman was thinking about the lives lost and the boy without parents, "That's quite alright Ms. Brennan…"

"Doctor." Both males in the room said together.

"Doctor Brennan then." The doctor corrected herself, "I was just saying that Parker checks out, and if you want you can have him discharged tonight and put into your care."

Brennan nodded, "Of course I want…" She paused looking at Parker who was grinning, clearly ready to get out of the hospital, "we want." She corrected.

The doctor nodded, "I'll get the papers ready and will just need you to sign them, he'll be ready to be dismissed within the hour." She said before nodding her farewell and stepping out of the room.

"I get to go home!" Parker said fist pumping the air with his right broken arm before wincing, "ouch. Worth it."

Wendell chuckled and shook his head at his boss who was looking at the little boy with a confused expression, "I'm glad you get to go home with Dr. Brennan Parker, hospitals are no fun."

Parker nodded before backtracking, "Well, I mean it was fun today with Wendell here, but otherwise they aren't ever any fun."

Wendell smiled as he shut off the game and turned to his mentor, "I'll run and get Parker some clothes and be back soon."

"Oh, Mr. Bray you don't have to do that…" Brennan started moving to rise.

The intern held up his hand to motion that she should stop her movements, "You stay with Parker, Dr. B, I know where the men's store is right around the corner, and I'll pick something up."

Brennan nodded slowly lowering herself into the chair once more, "Thank you Mr. Bray."

"No need to thank me, we're family." He grinned a boyish grin before walking over to the bed and ruffling Parkers hair and leaving.

"Can we eat at dad's place?" Parker asked looking at his favorite scientist.

Brennan nodded, "Would you like me to make some macaroni and cheese?"

Parker tilted his head and nodded, "Yes please, only can it be your special Mac and Cheese and not the box stuff that dad tries to pass off as yours when you aren't around."

Brennan raised his eyes amused, "He does what?"

Laughing the boy leaned forward in the bed as if wanting to share a secret, "He makes box Mac and Cheese and adds extra cheese to it and tries to say that it's left over stuff that you made."

Brennan grinned, touched that Booth thought that highly of a simple meal of hers to try to pass off a store version as her own, probably thinking that Parker would eat anything that she made which that thought also made her grin ridiculously big.

They chatted about light hearted things for a while and before long Wendell was back with a bag, "They might be a little big, but you'll grow into them." He said handing the bag to the teen.

Parker looked inside the bag and grinned, "Can I go change Bones?"

Brennan looked up from the text she was reading from Angela after letting her know that Parker was being released so it was pointless to come to the hospital, "It's alright with me." She said, now that the wires and tubes had been removed, "Do you require assistance?"

Parker shook his head, "No thanks, I think I got it." He said throwing the covers back and getting out of the bed a little unsteady on his feet. He made his way slowly over to the in room bathroom and closed the door quietly behind him.

Brennan sent off her reply and put her phone away before looking towards Wendell, "Let me know what I owe you Mr. Bray, while I appreciate the thought of you helping out our family, I know that you don't have extra money to spare."

Wendell turned a light shade of pink, "It's not a problem Dr. Brennan I wanted to help. I know it's not very professional to offer, but if you need help with anything while Agent Booth is away, you can count on me."

Temperance nodded, "You're correct it isn't professional, but I do appreciate the offer as I don't know much about take care of teenage boys." She smiled, "I hope that I do not need any help, but I will keep it in mind that you offered."

Wendell nodded trying not to laugh at his mentor's reply knowing that she really did appreciate the offer whether or not she also pointed out its appropriateness. "Would you like me to stay until you've arrived safely at Agent Booth's in case Parker needs anything?" he asked just trying to be helpful, Dr. Brennan wasn't very wise in the way of social skills, but he wanted to be a gentleman especially knowing that there were so many people in his past that had helped him, he just wanted to pay it forward any way he could.

"That won't be necessary Wendell, you should go home and prepare for your day tomorrow as I'm sure there will be something that will require your learning curve to take notice." She said offhandedly, not wanting to force him away, but also not wanting him to waste the remainder of the day in the hospital.

Parker came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of loose fitting sweatpants, intentional so that the waist wouldn't cut into the bruised skin of his stomach where the seatbelt worked to keep him in his seat. He also had on a T-shirt with flag on it, probably a big seller since the Fourth of July was only a month away. Parker set the bag on the bed and took out a pair of brown moccasins and put them on, "Thanks Wendell, everything almost fits."

"You're welcome." Wendell said, "I'm going to go, man, if you or Dr. Brennan need anything, I'm just a phone call away." He said ruffling the kid's hair and leaving the two alone.

**BBBBBBBBBBB**

Booth pulled the backpack off his back, the weight of all the army items in it starting to do a number on his back and he wished that his partner was there to work some of the kinks out it. Setting the bag on the ground next to his cot he made his way out of the tent and down to the communication tent, they'd found someone to take Booth's place but it would take a little while to trade information and train him so that his men had the best of the best. When he reached the communication tent the officer there nodded in greeting knowing that they were making special exceptions for the Sergeant Major since he had a death in the family and a child without a parent. Booth took the phone saying thanks and typed in the familiar phone number.

"Brennan." Came the reply after three rings and though she sounded winded it was music to his ears, so much so that he apparently got sidetracked and she followed up her standard greeting with a suspicious, "Hello?"

"Bones." He said tension flowing out of his body at the simple use of her name, it was like all the tension he'd stored since the last time he saw her at the airport worried about her in the jungle was released, "It's Booth."

There was a hint of amusement when she replied, "I assumed so, since the only other person who calls me Bones is here."

"How's he doing?" he asked, sitting down at the table in the tent.

There was a pause and movement like she was getting out of the room so she could speak in private, "He's doing okay, he has plenty of bruising where the seatbelt was pulled tight against him, a broken right arm, and several cuts. He spent the day playing…some electrical thing with Mr. Bray while I was in meetings...which…thank you for signing that paper I…I didn't even know you knew I was trying to get him in my care. Thank you…." She coughed as if to clear her thoughts and before he could tell her why he signed those papers she was off again, "He cried when I first saw him yesterday, I-I didn't really know what to say when he asked why, I didn't want to say the wrong thing, but he seemed okay with me just holding him. Now he's settled into your apartment, I hope that's alright, I have the key for emergencies and I thought that this might qualify as such…"

When the silence stretched he realized that she was waiting for him to say something and he cleared his throat, "That's fine, I don't mind that you stay there, it's probably best for him to be somewhere he's comfortable, somewhere familiar." He sighed, "I can't believe this is happening and I'm not there, we have my replacement there's just the issue of training, but that shouldn't take more than a month tops. Bones, thank you for doing this, there isn't another person on this planet that I would trust more with my son." When he was met with silence he worried that maybe the connection was cut, "Bones?"

"I'm here." Came the soft reply, "I didn't think…well it doesn't matter now, would you like to talk to Parker?"

"For a minute, I only have a little bit of time left to use the phone." He replied. He heard her walk through the hallway of his apartment and her tap on what he assumed was Parker's room, they exchanged words to quiet for him to make out and then there was the sound of the phone being passed, "Buddy?"

"Hi dad." The twelve year old replied, "I wish you were here."

"I wish I was too, Bud, I'm sorry that you're going through this, but Bones is there and while I can't be she'll make sure everything is taken care of." Booth replied heartbroken that he couldn't be there for his son.

"I know dad, she and the others have been really great, but I'm glad that I get to stay with Bones and not any of the others. She's the best." Came his son's reply full of admiration for his father's partner.

"That she is, listen, Bub, I have to go, but I'll call again real soon. I love you and I'll be home as soon as I can, you have a good night and tell Bones that goes for her too." He replied.

"Bones, dad said to have a goodnight and he loves you too." Parker called voice away from the phone causing Booth to wince, knowing that Brennan was probably thinking about the night at the Hoover. He'd meant for his son to tell her to have a goodnight but the damage was done now, slightly amused he wondered if he should tell his son to tell her to not let the bed bugs bite, "Dad, I told her, she nodded because I don't think she knows what to say back maybe she doesn't know what time it is there is it bed time there too? Mak-make sure you come home okay, Bones and I will really miss you until you come home, but make sure you come home, okay."

Booth nodded in reaction knowing that his son couldn't see him, swallowing the lump in his throat he replied, "I promise, I'm going to be home real son buddy, I love you."

"I love you too dad, night." Parker replied and they ended the call.

**BBBBBBBBBBB**

**Another chapter down, I'm not going to keep Booth away from three months by the way, and I also know (well I think anyway) that the army would most likely let Booth go home right away, but shhh, I got my plans. =)**

**Reviews make me super happy and get my imagination flowing…just saying, but really FF was having issues and that's why it took so long for me to post working on a chapter for ****_Partnership in the Tourism _****now. But Reviews still make me happy!**


	3. In Her Partner's Place

**If I owned them, I'd own them, but sadly I don't own them.  
Thanks so much for your interest in this story; you guys are the Bomb Dot Com! I heard that today, it made me giggle.  
BBBBBBBB**

Sleep wasn't something that Brennan thought about, be she in her lab working steadily on remains, in the jungles working on digs, or in her apartment working on her novels; Brennan always seemed to hyper focus on tasks whether than day to day needs.

But here she was lying in her partner's bed, in her partner's apartment, in her partner's place and she couldn't force sleep to come to her. Parker had gone to sleep relatively easy after talking to his father; it seemed to bring a temporary piece of mind to him knowing that his father was still out there and that he was going to be home soon. He'd stayed up to watch a cartoon show about little creatures that came out of red and white balls, she didn't understand it, but wasn't about to tell him that he couldn't watch it, it didn't seem harmful and he knew enough about it that she assumed that he had been allowed to watch the uneducational show in the past.

He'd gone to sleep after that asking that she tuck him in if she didn't think that was too childish for someone of his age. She didn't know whether or not that was childish, but told him she didn't think it was and tucked him in the best she could having not done so before. She turned off the light and left the door open a crack, something she'd seen Booth do in the past, but Parker was much younger than, luckily he didn't mind, or at least didn't comment.

After he went to bed she went around the apartment picking up things that they'd used throughout the evening and putting them back where they belonged. With that done she sat down on Booth's couch and grabbed her laptop to work on her latest novel, but before even turning it on she decided against doing that, her heart just wasn't in it.

Having nothing else to do she wandered around her partner's apartment, part of her felt like she was intruding in his personal space, which was weird for her, she had after all entered his bathroom while he was taking a bath without any remorse. But she continued on, looking at things she'd seen in the past, sliding her fingers across the surfaces of tables as she past trying to get a feel of her partner that she missed so much.

She paused at his bookshelf after having scrutinized the kitchen and most of the living room, she looked over his book choices, seeing her novels and smiling a little. They had such a prominent place on the second shelf right at eye level, and she wondered if it was even something he read, or, if like some of their team, just skimmed to the so called good parts. Her eyes filled with tears knowing that he'd put them there out of pride for his partner and her accomplishments, she knew without him telling her that he cared enough to put display her books for all his world to see.

She took a weird sense of pride knowing that when he had significant others come to the house that they would pass this bookshelf, and whether they looked to it or not, her books would be here, would always have a place in Booth's home.

Moving away from the bookshelf she entered the bathroom she burst in on Booth after finding out that he hadn't died, opening cupboards she looked at bottles that were left behind of shaving creams and cologne that she knew he wouldn't have been allowed to take with him. Razors still in the packages, and an unopened box of condoms were in there as well, cheeks flushing she closed the cabinet door and stepped out of the bathroom, unsure of why she was troubled at finding something so natural in his bathroom it wasn't like most eligible bachelors didn't have them somewhere.

Shaking the thought from her head she went to her suitcase and retrieved her sleeping outfit and changed, a fleeting thought at how her soft light purple pajamas were in contrast to Booth's earth toned room, she truly felt like the only female there, and was pleased that there weren't lingering famine touches left over from past lovers.

Looking around the room she decided against going back out into the rest of the apartment and looked back towards the bed, it didn't look as comfortable as her own expensive bed, but it did look inviting. Pulling the covers back she slid in between the sheets with a contented sigh. Lights off she found herself looking up at the ceiling and hoping for sleep to come. Only days ago she was on an expedition in Indonesia and now she was in her best friend's apartment taking care of his son.

Besides the terrible circumstances she found that she was glad to be back state side, because though she loved going on digs and trying to discover something about humans past she missed her life here. She missed her lab, her team, and most of all her partner who she had discovered that she loved. While she was on the plane headed towards Maluku islands she had been reading some trashy so called romance novel that Daisy had offered her to pass the time, and while the storyline was lacking and the characters were ridiculous and unbelievable, the love that had been described between the main characters brought her to tears. She had realized in the wee hours of the night that she had fallen in love with her partner, that there could be no denying it. She knew, knew while standing on the Hoover steps that fateful night that she felt deeply for him but denied that it was love didn't know what it was.

She'd been scared, scared that he would find out that she wasn't worth being loved. That she really was as cold, unfeeling and distant like people have called her in the past. She was scared that he would discover that nothing came out of being with her and he would leave like her parents, he'd look at her like those kids in her school days, he'd sleep with her until he had his fill and disappear like past lovers. She feared that she would hurt him because she didn't know how to be like him, didn't know how to love someone like she knew he loved, she'd seen it in his eyes when he looked at his son. And when he was in a relationship he really put his all into making it work, and she had never had that, she didn't know how to return the favor. She'd been scared. So she ran. Running was something she was good at when it came to facing her feelings for Booth, she couldn't just claim that it was biological urges that lead her to him, it was something else, something big and something scary and she ran.

But on that plane, holding that terrible book with that almost pornographic covering she'd admitted her feelings to herself that she was in love with her partner, she was in love with her best friend, she was in love with Booth.

And she'd missed her chance.

**BBBBBBBB**

With a disgusted groan Temperance rolled over in the bed and forced herself into a standing position, stretching she tried to convince herself that she didn't need to stay in bed, though she was sure she only got a few precious hours of sleep. But she didn't know when Parker would wake up, and what he'd like to eat. He was his father's son, so she was sure that he would like something substantial for breakfast which was good since he was a growing boy and kids (and adults alike) need nutritional choices.

She liked to think she walked with dignity to the kitchen, but she was sure anyone watching would call it stumbling in her half asleep state. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't because she had sent the night in her partner's bed, between her partner's sheets thinking about, well, her partner and how she wished he was there next to her. She tried to inform herself that it was because she was suffering from desynchronosis a physiological condition that results from modifications to the body's circadian rhythms resulting from rapid long-distance travel, more commonly known as Jet Lag which Brennan just thought was a stupid name.

Pulling open the doors to the cabinets she started pulling out ingredients she would need to make a breakfast from scratch, remembering that Parker used to like her pancakes she started mixing up the batter she started making one when she heard the shuffling of feet behind her, "Morning Parker." She called softly to the young teen behind her.

The shuffling stopped, replaced with a yawn followed by, "Good morning, Bones, how did you know I was here?" there was a sound of chair scrapping along the wooden floors of the kitchen and the aching wood fibers as his weight was placed on the chair.

"I just knew." She replied turning towards the table with a smile which turned fond as she took in his untidy bedridden hair reminding her of her partner, "Are pancakes alright? Would you like something with them?"

Parker shook his head, "Pancakes sound great, but I don't think we need anything to go with them. Can I do anything to help you Bones?"

Brennan looked around the room before her eyes settled on the cupboard, "Why don't you get the syrup out of the cabinet, I forgot to grab it when I pulled out the dry ingredients for the batter mixture."

The young Booth stood immediately eager to please and headed towards the cupboard pulling the door open and scanning the shelves for the bottle of sugary goodness, finding what he was hunting for he grabbed the brown liquid filled bottle and brought it back to the table. By the time he finished that task Temperance had placed a plate of four pancakes down on the table, "Help yourself." She replied turning back to the stove and adding more batter to the pan.

"Thanks Bones!" Was the excited reply followed by the sound of chair moving towards the table and cutlery shifted around as he fixed a plate full of food for himself, there was a moment of silence that Brennan realized without looking back that Parker was praying over his meal, knowing in that also in that aspect of life, Parker was just like Seeley. More moving around followed and she cringed as silver scraped ceramic, "These are _so_ good." He cooed between bites bringing a smile to her face.

She cooked a few more knowing that Parker had a healthy appetite before sitting down to join him, they chatted about nothing in particular while they ate just enjoying each other's company, when they finished Parker put the dishes into the sink and filled it with soap and water while Temperance put the remaining pancakes in Ziploc bags making a mental note to buy a few Tupperware containers for the apartment. Temperance took over the task of doing the dishes since Parker had a broken arm, and while the cast was considered water resistant Temperance wasn't taking chances having already ordered a protective cover knowing that he would want to swim during the summer.

Parker stood back watching her for a few minutes before leaving the room, several seconds later she heard the sound of mindless cartoons fill the living room, she finished doing the dishes before walking into the living room and settling down on the couch starting up her computer and working on her novel while Parker enjoyed his shows.

About an hour after setting up the scene she was writing about Brennan saved and shut down the computer, "Would you like to go out and do something?" She asked her companion.

Parker continued looking at the poorly animated screen for a few minutes and she thought he hadn't heard her until he shook his head, "Is it okay if we stay here?" he asked quietly, "I just-I just…" he trailed off with a shrug.

Brennan thought back to her own teenage years when her parents had went on the run and her brother had left, she didn't feel like seeing the world for a long time, and could understand what he was going through, she cleared her throat, "That sounds nice, we could stay in and have a lazy day, I've been feeling rather sluggish after the last couple of months in Maluku." She said making a show of getting comfortable on her side of the couch, "Maybe later we could order something for lunch, but we'll just stay in and entertain ourselves here."

The spark that crossed Parker's face made her glad she didn't pressure him to go out, "Sounds good Bones, I wouldn't want you to get sick from being too tired." He said with a small smile glad that she had a reason for not wanting to go outside so he didn't have to explain why he didn't. "We could watch a movie…" he was off the couch in a hurry wincing slightly as the movement pulled on the cuts and scrapes that littered his body. Moving to the stand near the T.V. Parker started going through the DVD cases that his father had collected throughout the years, pulling one out he trotted over confidently holding up his find, "We could watch Iron Man, it's such a good movie."

Having no idea what the movie was about she simply shrugged, "Sounds good to me, I don't know how to work the thing." She gestured to the DVD player, "But we can watch whatever you wish Parker."

Parker grinned and hurried over to the DVD player and popped the disk in, "You're going to love this movie, and it's the best ever. The second one isn't as cool as the first, but that's alright most sequels aren't." he said returning to the couch and taking up his seat.

Brennan having no idea what the first or second movie was like just nodded settling more comfortably into the couch and mentally telling herself that she would stay and watch all of this movie with the boy who had his mother ripped from his young life to soon.

She found herself drawn into the movie annoyed and enticed by the main actor, they were roughly halfway through the movie when the apartment phone rang startling the anthropologist who jumped up to answer it, "…Booth residence." She said after a moment's hesitation, there was breathing but no reply on the other end, "Hello?"

"Bones." Booth's voice filled the ear piece after her questioning tone had brought him out of the daydream that she might actually one day answer the phone with that greeting and include herself in the residence, "I-ah-connection issues." He said with a faint blush having once again been caught startled by her answering the phone, "How is it going?"

Brennan smiled and looked to Parker who was engrossed in the movie, "It's well, we're watching the Steel Man…"

"Iron Man!" Parker called without taking his attention from the T.V. screen.

"Right, the Iron Man." She replied with a tone that Booth knew meant that she didn't see the difference, it was a movie and that's all that mattered, "It's not that bad of a movie, Parker assures me that it's better than its successor. How are you?"

Booth grinned into the phone, "He's correct about the movie. I'm doing well, I'm training my replacement he's picking things up really well so I should be home by the end of the month. I just wanted to call to make sure things are going okay."

"No worse than when you called last night." She replied mentally tacking on, '_…and caused me to spend half the night thinking about you.'_

"Good." He retorted and she almost wondered if he'd read her mind but shook the thought from her head, he'd moved on after all and that was that. "Has he been in much pain?"

Temperance shook her head before remembering that it was a phone conversation, "No, not really. He hasn't asked for his pills though I gave him half of one to help him sleep last night, with him tossing and turning I didn't want it to pose an issue being his first night out of the hospital." She said moving out of the living room and into the kitchen under the guise of getting drinks, "He wants to stay inside today which is fine. We're watching movies I hope you don't mind."

Booth frowned, "Why wouldn't it be okay?" he paused for half a second before remember what he'd thought about for the better part of the morning, "And what did you mean last night when you said something about not thinking…I thanked you and you said that you didn't think and then you stopped. What were you going to say?"

Brennan frowned trying to think what he was referring too and when she remembered she bit her lip, "It doesn't matter Booth."

Booth gave a shake of his head not caring that she couldn't see, "You said that too, but it does, it always does."

Brennan sighed, she supposed she could hang up the phone and that would be that. But he'd call back and ask again maybe not right away but next chance he got, she might as well just get it over with, "I just meant…you said…you said that there was no one else you would trust." She sighed again, "I just thought…after…that you wouldn't have been so trusting with me."

Booth's frown deepened, "After what? Why wouldn't I trust you with my son, you haven't lost a Malapoo-poo kid that I don't know about have you." He retorted before realization hit, "Bones, you turned me down, that's okay, doesn't mean you did something for me not to trust you for. I trust you more than I trust any other person, not just to watch my son, but to have my back, to be my best friend. Don't ever question that Bones."

Brennan bit her lip and sighed, "Thank you Booth." She replied before adding, "Was there a reason you called besides checking up on us?"

Seeley laughed, "Not really, I miss you, I miss you all. I'll be home soon Bones, give my son my love."

Brennan frowned and on the other side of the Earth Booth was picturing her doing and knew the words were coming before she said it, "I can't give love to someone…Love is a…"

"Just tell him I love him Bones." He said with an amused tone.

Brennan blushed, "Oh. Right. I will do that Booth." She said, "Take care of yourself Booth, don't be a hero."

"I won't Bones, I'm coming home to you and Parker." He replied before telling her goodbye and hanging up so the next soldier could have his turn at calling a loved one. Booth walked back towards the mess hall with a smile on his face, it was always good to talk to his Bones.

**BBBBBB  
Review or the bunny gets it! Just kidding. Bunnies scare me, wouldn't go near one. *shudder* It's short but my eyes don't want to look at a computer anymore so that's all you get for the night.  
I'll see you soon though!**


End file.
